closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
United Plankton Pictures, Inc.
Background: This is the vanity card of Stephen Hillenburg. In loving memory of Stephen Hillenburg (1984-2018) Logo (September 24, 1997-present) Nicknames: "Friends of the Sea", "Holding Hands", "The Underwater Logo", "The Plankton Logo" Logo: On a moving ocean background with a reflection of light (which is also seen on one part in the SpongeBob intro), we see some crudely drawn sea creatures, one of them being a less detailed drawing of Plankton (a character on SpongeBob), holding hands. The words: United Plankton are above, and the words Pictures inc. are below, both written in the "Krabby Patty" font. Variants: * Began in 1994, the logo is all the way back in 1994. It debuted on the 1994 film "The Little Rascals". * At the end of Little Einsteins pilot episode and The Adventures of Dexter Barrett, the logo was top text "This has been a presentation of". * Starting in 2012, the logo is slightly redone. The ocean background is now greenish-tint, the Plankton creatures are drawn more smoothly, and the logo is in 16:9 widescreen. It was first seen on the SpongeBob SquarePants special "It's a SpongeBob Christmas". * A superimposed version can be seen over the final scenes of SpongeBob episodes. This began in May 2012 when Nickelodeon (and recently Nicktoons as of May 5, 2014) started playing the credits over the parting scenes of most of their shows. FX/SFX: The ocean background moving. Cheesy Factor: None. The Plankton are crudely drawn, but this was probably intentional. Music/Sounds: On Nick and Nicktoons airings with split-screen credits, there is the sound of crashing waves and seagulls (this variant is actually pretty rare outside the U.S.). Usually, the SpongeBob SquarePants end theme or whatever theme was used on the credits finisheses over it. Music/Sounds Variants: * On non-split-screen airings (Including Amazon Video streaming) of the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes "Texas" / "Walking Small", cows (presumably from the former episode's closing theme, which is Junior Brown performing the SpongeBob theme) are heard in the background. * Early split screen and SpongeBob pilot episode versions had the sound of a foghorn. * On early SpongeBob video releases, no music is heard, in other words, silence. Availability: Very common. It debuted on the 1994 film The Little Rascals. It's currently seen on SpongeBob SquarePants on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons and Little Einsteins ''pilot episode on Cartoon Network. When the episode ''Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video aired from 2002-October 2006, due to an editing mistake on Nick's part, the Klasky-Csupo Robot logo was shown in place of this on airings with split-screen credits. On November 30, 2011, during an airing of the episode "Pest of the West", this was replaced with the Rainbow S.r.l logo. Scare Factor: None. In-Credit Logo (August 5, 1994, November 19, 2004, February 6, 2015) Logo: Television: On a couple of split-screen airings, we see the words: United Plankton Pictures, Inc. Theractical: On the background of the opening of the film, we see: * on The Little Rascals: "Press United Plankton Pictures, Inc." in a white Segoe UI font with bold and 8 size. * on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: "in association with United Plankton Pictures" in a black pirate/treasure map font. * on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water: "A UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES PRODUCTION" in gold. FX/SFX: It is an in-credit logo, so the fade in/fade out. Music/Sounds: The opening theme/sounds/dialogue of the film. Availability: Extremely rare. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Production Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:2000s production logos Category:2010s production logos Category:Companies Category:Production Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Vanity production companies Category:Television production companies